Solid Snake vs Deathstroke
WarpyNeko930= Solid Snake vs Deathstroke is a What if? Episode of Death Battle by WarpStar930 Interlude Jocelyn the Intern: Soldiers, the backbone of a country. They fight in wars, protect the innocent, and duel with the worst of the worst. But-'' '''Evil Craig: But sometimes regular soldiers aren't fucking good enough, so they had to get upgrades! And these two are the posterboys!' Jocelyn the Intern: Solid Snake, the greatest soldier who ever lived, Evil Craig: And Deathstroke, the cooler version of Terminator. Jocelyn the Intern: I'm Jocelyn the Intern, and he's Evil Craig, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, skills and armor to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Solid Snake Jocelyn the Intern: Born as a cloning experiment to a soldier called Big Boss, David was made to be a successor, and carry out missions for the United States. He was born from a femme fatale spy, along with seven other brothers... Evil Craig: Yeah, but then they aborted six of them to power up the remaining two for some reason... Jocelyn the Intern: Apparently, there was a prophecy ladies and gentlemen, that one of these kids was going to end the world, while the other would save it in the end, so it kinda worked. Evil Craig: He's gotten into the god damn Green Berets, the CIA, and the U.S Military before settling for an organization called Star Fox-''' Jocelyn the Intern: No, Craig, it's actually Fox Hound. It was here that David got his kick ass codename, Solid Snake. When he was in this task force, he received training from his "Father" Big Boss, and proved to be quite the stealthy ninja. But then, of course, more things began to change for Snake. '''Evil Craig: He was saving a pussy ass agent who'd been captured by the enemy, and then he found out that enemy was building a giant nuke shooting Gundam to terrorize the world! And you know what he did?! He fucking blew it up! On his first outing! Jocelyn the Intern: But then, turns out that Big Boss was leading the bad guys. Snake managed to KILL him too, and escaped the nuclear explosion afterwards. After that one single outing, Snake said fuck you to the spy life and entered retirement. '' '''Evil Craig: Yeah but then he wanted to be a fucking Eskimo! He wanted to dog sled race in Alaska and get drunk all the time...then more and more Metal Gears showed up and forced Snake to keep fighting. Soon Snake was like, the Superman of the military!' Jocelyn the Intern: And of course, Snake didn't earn his nickname from being a Rambo knock off, he was more of a stealth person. He's infiltrated more bases than Craig's said swear words, and he does this with a pretty good load all the while! He commonly carries the 1911 Operator, which is perfect for silent takedowns. Evil Craig: He's also got this knife that shocks shit to death! Especially Sam Fisher! Jocelyn the Intern: Snake also usually wears Octo Camo, which allows him to blend in completely with his surroundings. It matches up to the color, and heat, to ensure that Snake remains completely hidden. He can also be aware of everything that's happening around him, thanks to his Solid Eye. Evil Craig: Then what'd he do to lose his eye? If he's such a good fucking secret age-''' Jocelyn the Intern: No, it's more like a monocle, he still has both his eyes. Anyway, if the going ever gets tough for Snake, he busts out his preferred form of Martial Arts, CQC, a mix of his hand to hand fighting and gunplay. '''Evil Craig: He's even got an internal radio system?! Who's he talking to?! Jocelyn the Intern: That would Otacon, a master hacker. Evil Craig: No! It's just Gideon Graves with bladder control and cowardice issues! Jocelyn the Intern: Well, Snake's CODEC allows him to perfectly communicate with Otacon, even without speaking, so it's similar to being telepathic. This system show's no signs of being hacked into, and Otacon is constantly aware of Snake's surroundings and can help him out if things get tough. Evil Craig: But Snake can't be a "perfect" soldier! That Octo Camo is really shit when it comes to protecting him from knives and bullets, and some well placed stabs could drop his ass in seconds! Jocelyn the Intern: But who the hell cares guys? He's powered through a giant microwave for three minutes without dieing, defeated Cyborg Ninjas, and piloted a Metal Gear to kill another metal gear, specifically built to kill Metal gears! Evil Craig: This guy likes to try to be a badass the entirety of the mission he's in! Deathstroke Jocelyn the Intern: During the Korean war, a brutal, powerful, and all around perfect soldier was fighting, despite being illegal. This soldier's name was, Slade Joseph Wilson. As he fought and got a higher kill count, the Government decided he would be a proper test subject for their Super Soldier Serum that could make soldier's immune to Super Serums. Evil Craig: Yeah, but of course it sent him into a Blind Rage that caused him to harm the scientists... Don't people know that government experiments never work?! Jocelyn the Intern: But turns out, this made Slade an even tougher soldier...somehow. It gave him superhuman strength, speed, and the ability to process images faster then a normal human could. Evil Craig: Well...holy shit. Jocelyn the Intern: Soon after, Slade was placed under the tutelage of Adeline Kane, the beautiful government operative, and mastered nearly every fighting style under her. And...they fell in love? I mean, they screwed and had a kid on the way in a couple months after they got married. And you know what? Slade left the military and became the new Terminator. Evil Craig: He's even got like, a healing factor that can bring him back from the fucking dead! But then when he went home, you know what happened? Adeline turned into a huge bitch over something as small as a mute son! Then she shot Deathstroke in the back of the head and ruined his ability to see from his right eye! What a fucking bitch... Jocelyn the Intern: See, Deathstroke couldn't be called the world's most dangerous man if he didn't have some of the deadliest gear around. A Blade strapped to his back, a Sniper Rifle too, Dual machine guns, and Self Regenerating Armor composed of Kevlar, Promethium, and Nth Metal. Try busting through that! Evil Craig: This guy's done stupid shit to the point of surviving a nuclear submarine exploding in his face, taking down the Justice League with prep time, commonly defeats the likes of the Teen Titans, trades blows with Batman, and can do literally ALL the Push Ups. Jocelyn the Intern: Beware the thing that keeps you up at night...the thing that haunts every corner of your mind. He can never rest...and neither will you now.' ' Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Jocelyn the Intern: Alright, looks like our combatants are set, so it's time to settle this fight once and for all. Evil Craig: But first we gotta thank this Queen or something? Queen Tierhalibelbrylle? Apparently she made that thumbnail...Now skip it, I want to see this Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Abandoned Warehouse, Random Ass City It was dark, it was quiet, and nobody was around. Aside from a man wearing black and orange armor, who was currently on the phone with an employer. He paced back and forth, his footsteps heavy. "So uh, we're getting calls in from an Organization called Fourth Eschalon? They're saying they want you to take care of some Agent who killed one of their best. Uh...a Solid Snake?" Slade Wilson 'nodded, and pushed, "How much are they offering?" "About...h-holy shit...Slade, they're offering 10 Billion for this one guy!" Slade froze, instantly replying, "I'll take care of it." before hanging up and taking off into the night... ''Random Army Base The sound of a lighter being lit filled the room, and the unmistakable scent of a cigar filled the area as 'Solid Snake '''stepped over the dead bodies of the nameless soldiers he'd murdered a moment ago. There was a small ringing noise, and Snake pulled up his Codec and listened in. His best friend '''Otacon ' filled his ears. "Alright Snake, good one, all targets are confirmed elimina...what's this?" "What is it Otacon?" Snake asked, holding up his Operator as he sensed danger. "Someone just entered the base. Looks like they're making their way towards you, you'd better get ready. Go through the vents, otherwise you're cornered!" Otacon commanded, Snake following suit. As Snake crawled through, he heard heavy footsteps up the hall, and he looked through a vent below him to see his opponent, Deathstroke, walking through the halls, inspecting the dead. The Codec was pulled up again, and Snake and Otacon resumed a conversation. "Snake, be careful, this guy looks really dangerous!" "What is he...Oh shi-" Snake moved back as bullets shot into the vent, Snake barely managing to avoid them. The Vent shaft broke off, and Snake tumbled into the hallway, rolled onto his feet and got a few feet away from Slade. "I could hear you in there you know...you're very loud when it comes to moving through there. Solid Snake I presume?" Slade asked, reloading his machine guns casually. "Yeah...who's askin?" Snake questioned, pulling out his Operator once more and pointing it at Slade. "Name's Deathstroke. Better be prepared Snake...this is the last fight you'll ever have." '''FIGHT!!! Deathstroke let loose a large spray of bullet towards Snake, but Snake ran towards Deathstroke, dodging and weaving, and flipping through the bullet stream before rolling behind him and taking off. He heard the clicking of a reloading gun, then felt more bullets shoot at him from behind. Luckily he rounded a corner and escaped. Slade gave pursuit however, ditching the machine guns and running after him. Snake rounded another corner as he heard Slade following him, and he activated his Octo Camo when he hit a corner, hiding himself from sight. Deathstroke arrived to see Snake had disappeared and he began looking around the room for him. He saw that he was in close quarters combat however, so he pulled out his Sword and took cautious steps forward. As soon as his back was to the Soldier of Legend, Snake jumped out and kicked Slade pulling out his operator and opening fire on Slade's form. Slade rolled away as he hit the floor, jumping at Snake and attempting to cut him down to size in one strike, but Snake managed a side jump, allowing him to escape the potentially fatal blow. Slade slashed at him once more, but Snake caught his arm, punching Slade in the mask and trying to kick him away. But Slade saw the move coming and caught his leg with his free hand, then performing his own kick to Snake's chest, making him fly back. Snake got up a moment later and saw that Slade was drawing a Pistol from his side. Snake turned and ran down another hallway, entering a room and activating his Camo. Slade entered a moment later, searching the room for his target. Slade began thinking to himself, summing up his current situation. 'So...his Arsenal is very very light...and he prefers attacking from the shadow's. I must be about to get hit from-' Slade turned and caught Snake's arm, which was holding his Stun Knife. Slade grinned beneath his mask, "Behind..." Then he kicked him away again, pointing at Snake with his gun and firing off a round that his Snake in his side. Snake growled, stood up, and ran off, attempting to remain hidden. 'This guy..it's like he knows my every move..I need a plan.' As Snake ran, he activated the Codec once more. "Otacon, I need a plan to take this punk down. Any word on who he is?" Otacon replied a second later, "Uh Snake...you need to get out. That's Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke. He's a professional assassin, and former military. He's seen as much war as you have." Snake groaned and began to go hidden again. "Watch out, he's coming up the hall now. I'll start seeing if I can figure out this guys tech. You stay out of sight!" Otacon pushed, signing off. Deathstroke checked his corner's, not seeing Snake for a moment as he searched for his prey. Snake waited till he was in a desirable position, then whipped out his Operator and opened fire on Deathstroke, hitting him in the back and making him growl in pain. But overall, he hadn’t pierced his armor. In fact, he’d only pissed him off. Snake turned around and fired off his own round of bullets, forcing Snake to do a flip in the air, despite being in great pain. He was losing blood rapidly, and he had to wait for Otacon to reply. As he dashed, he heard a new call. Otacon told him his technobabble, basically saying that Snake had to figure out how to escape. “You can’t pierce that armor with what you have now! It’s literally bulletproof. Try finding a chink in the armor, and use your stun knife!” Otacon called to him, Snake nodding in response and blending into the shadow’s once more… As he watched Deathstroke approach, he spotted a small chink in his armor, at the elbow, and decided to strike there. He dove forwards, as fast as he could, and jabbed into the exposed chink, pushing the button and starting the shocking process. Slade let out a shout of pain, electricity jolting throughout his entire body, and he crumpled to the floor, unmoving. “Piece of cake…” Snake growled, lighting a cigar and stumbling out of the compound, fading into the night. As he approached the Helicopter, which was landing to pick him up, Otacon suddenly interrupted him on his feed. “SNAKE! Look out! You didn’t get him complete-” The sound of a Sniper Rifle going off filled the air, and Snake was hit in the head, crumpling to the ground as his brains splattered all over the helicopter. Deathstroke smirked beneath his mask, and shot the Pilot, taking the helicopter for himself and leaving to collect his bounty. Otacon listened in on Snake, crying out, “Snake?! Snake?! SNAAAAKE!” KO!!! Results Evil Craig: Snake's got a headache now...wimp. Jocelyn the Intern: In hindsight, this match wasn't as close as people might think. Deathstroke was smarter, just as strong, and had a much wider arsenal than Snake from the beginning. His Healing Factor would allow him to stay up and keep fighting, and his armor was tougher then anything Snake could throw at it. Evil Craig: Damn, this match was one sided...the winner is fucking Deathstroke. Trivia |-| Sebpereira90= Description Interlude Solid Snake Deathstroke Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:DC vs Metal Gear Category:Sebastian Pereira90